


Crossed Wires

by The_Pen_Dragon



Series: Wired [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is just very into Akira's voice, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, and akira is very okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: Goro is incredibly stressed out, and can't figure out a way to unwind. A chance call from Akira might prove to yield a couple useful ideas...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Wired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662307
Comments: 22
Kudos: 426





	Crossed Wires

Taptaptaptaptap.

Goro flicked his pen rapidly between thumb and forefinger, hitting it ceaselessly against the coffee table. He had been staring at the same page in his biology textbook for an hour. He couldn't focus right, his mind kept wandering to casework and Shido work and phantom thief trickery and-

He dropped the pen on the table and flopped back against his sofa, rubbing his face with a heavy groan. He was so tightly wound he felt he could snap. If only he could just find a way to relieve some tension, maybe then he'd be able to focus again. 

Goro sat there awhile, turning over different ideas in his head, trying to think of anything that might relax him a little, but only found himself getting more frustrated as he failed to think of anything. He sighed and got up, deciding to just go get ready for bed. Maybe something would come to him while he showered, and if not, well, he'd just go on to sleep. It wasn't like he was getting anything else done in this state anyway.

As Goro stood in the shower, just letting hot water spray against his face and roll down his body, he thought he heard a ringing sound. Slowly tipping his head out of the faucet spray, he squinted and strained to hear.

_ Ringringringring. _

It was. Who the hell was calling so late? Sure, ten wasn't technically  _ that  _ late, but it was late enough for a phone call to be rude. Akechi let out an irritated little huff, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he hurried to where his phone sat, just ringing away on his bedside table.

He would have just let it go to voicemail, but on the off chance it was Shido, he couldn't take that risk. He picked up the phone quickly, and his irritation morphed to confusion as he saw Kurusu's caller ID light up the screen. He tapped the 'answer' button out of sheer curiosity.

"Hello? Kurusu kun?"

"Akechi, there you are," the rich voice of his rival sighed on the other end of the line.

Akechi felt himself flush slightly, not ready for the effect of hearing that voice directly in his ear. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Yes, here I am indeed. Why are you calling this late?" he asked, ending up sounding snippy in his efforts to not sound...anything else.

"Right, I guess this is late for some people," Kurusu laughed softly, a sound that rattled Akechi's ribcage, "I tried messaging you earlier, and it wasn't going through right. I tend to worry when I can't get a hold of my teammates, but I guess it was just the messenger messing up."

"That's it then?" Akechi sighed, "I think there was a problem with the cell towers earlier… but you can call me just fine. So surely a text would have gone through just as easily now?"

"Yeah, probably," Kurusu replied. He paused a beat, then asked, "is it...weird if I say I just wanted to hear your voice?"

It took Akechi a minute to say anything to that. He shifted a bit and tried to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks, "um...it is a bit odd, yes. We… speak fairly often, so um.."

"I haven't seen you at LeBlanc in a few days, and we've been too busy to hold any meetings. I thought I'd feel better if I heard you for a minute. It's kinda dumb, I know," Kurusu explained sheepishly.

So that was it? He was worried something was wrong, and he needed to hear Goro to assure he was okay? That was… surprisingly gentle, coming from someone like Kurusu. Goro felt his features soften a bit, he hadn't thought Kurusu to be the anxious type.

"Well… I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," Goro said gently, "is that all you needed?"

"I...yeah," there was a shifting sound, the soft creak of bed springs as someone sat down, and then, "but are you sure  _ you're _ good? You sounded pretty tense before."

Goro hesitated. It was true that he was tense… so tightly wound that he was amazed he hadn't come undone yet, in fact. And Kurusu… Kurusu did usually have good advice. So long as he didn't press WHY Goro was stressed, then…

"...you can't pry about the reasons," Goro started, "but, I have actually been a bit tightly wound lately."

Kurusu hummed in response. It vibrated Goro right to the core. "Figured. You work too hard, detective. You can't just stay pent up all the time."

Goro sighed heavily, fisting one hand in his hair and flopping onto his back on the bed, "I am aware of that, but what am I supposed to do? I don't exactly have the free time for a proper relaxing hobby you know."

"You think I have time for a relaxing hobby?" Kurusu chuckled, "being a lab rat and helping an ex yakuza man keep his life secret from his son aren't exactly fun, stress relieving after school activities."

Goro gave a small huff of a laugh, "Truly a man of many hats. Alright, then tell me, if you're so busy all the time, how do you keep too much pressure from building up?"

Kurusu laughed again, this time is was a bit darker, and the tone that followed was downright sinful. "Oh, well that's an easy one, detective."

Goro's breath hitched, he felt heat bloom across his face and down his shoulders. Kurusu shouldn't be allowed to sound so damn good. He swallowed, legs shifting together as he managed a mostly level, "oh?"

Kurusu hummed again, Goro heard the creak of his bedsprings in the background once more, "I jack off. And you should too."

Goro almost hung up the phone right there. His thumb hovered over the end call button for a minute as he fought with himself over it. Finally his hormones won out, and he pressed the 'speaker' button on his phone instead. He set it down next to his head, resting his hands on his chest.

"...is that so?"

"Wow, you didn't hang up? You really must be desperate," Kurusu snickered. "Or do you just like the sound of my voice that much?~"

"Wh-I- I'm just willing to listen to your suggestion is all! I'm just very stressed…" Goro mumbled, flustered.

"So, do you want my help?" Kurusu asked.

"You help? You've already offered your input-"

"To relieve that stress, I mean," Kurusu added. "You seem like the type who might need a little help getting off."

"So vulgar," Akechi found himself mumbling, "Kurusu, I should honestly hang up on you right now-"

"What're you wearing?" Kurusu hummed into the receiver.

Goro stumbled over his words, "wh-g-Kurusu!"

"Now now detective. Let's look at it this way," Kurusu said, voice low and smooth, "you're tense, and you need a way to let yourself unwind a little. I'm just being a good leader, helping his teammate out a little. You don't need to be embarrassed about that, right?"

Goro hesitated, closing his eyes and taking in a slow breath. "I...suppose not… but you had better not tell anyone about this, got it?"

"Oh this memory is something I'll want to keep all for myself," Kurusu assured.

Goro felt his heart pounding in his ears, "f-fine. Um, but I'm not very good at-"

"This is about you relaxing, so relax. I'll happily guide you. So, tell me, what're you wearing over there? Still in your school uniform, or have you already gotten dressed for bed?"

Goro felt himself flush deeper red, "y-you called as I was getting out of the shower, so I've only got a towel at the moment..,'

The sound Kurusu made was somewhere between a hum and a groan, and it really did things to Goro. "Damn really? That's pretty hot, detective. Alright, why don't you get comfy on your bed? And you can lose the towel. You don't need that right now."

The way he said it was so commanding, but Goro could tell he wasn't trying to push him too hard out of his comfort zone. Still, this was a pretty intimate thing to be doing with someone, it was making his heart race. He adjusted himself so he was laying properly in bed, and hesitated briefly before unwrapping the towel around his waist, letting it rest under him instead.

"From the way your breaths have gotten shallow, I'll guess you did what I asked," Kurusu said, his tone was reminiscent of Joker as he continued, "that wasn't too hard, right? You're such a good boy, Akechi."

Goro's fingers curled against his sheets, and he let out a small, involuntary whine, he bit his lip, hoping Kurusu hadn't heard that. No such luck, however.

"Oh? What was that little sound? You liked that, didn't you?" Kurusu purred, "you don't have to be shy, I'll give you all the praise you want, gorgeous."

"Kurusu…" Goro murmured, legs shifting against one another.

"Are you getting worked up? Don't let me stop you," Kurusu continued, that silky voice wrapping around Goro, "you can touch yourself. I wish I could be there to see...can you tell me what you're doing right now? I want to try and picture it."

Goro swallowed thickly. He picked up his phone, moving it up next to him on the pillow. He bit his lip as one hand slid down his body, fingertips grazing lightly over skin until he could grasp his length. He let out a small, shaky breath as he started rubbing himself. "I-I'm just lying back on my bed.." He mumbled uncertainly.

"Mm," Goro could feel Kurusu's smile through the receiver, "naked and stretched out on your bed, I bet you're touching yourself too, yeah?"

"Mm..y-yes," Goro murmured, "...Kurusu?"

"Yes, sweet prince?" Kurusu asked.

"...talk to me more."

"So you really do like my voice?" Kurusu chuckled, "well, I'm more than happy to. Shall I tell you what to do as well? God I wish I were there to watch you do it. Take your free hand and play with one of your nipples."

Goro gave a shaky little exhale, complying with Kurusu's request at an embarrassing speed. He pinched and rolled one pink nub between his fingers, his breath growing even more shallow and unsteady. He pretty much never touched himself like this, or even thought about such things. Something about Kurusu just dragged it out of him, made him feel ways he didn't usually feel. 

He turned his head against his pillow, panting into the phone, "hah...hahh...f-feels...Mm.." He bit his lip as he stroked himself a bit faster, really starting to get worked up now.

"Fuck, that's so good," Kurusu breathed, "you sound so good Akechi. I could listen to those sweet little sounds for hours."

Goro licked his lips, mind starting to grow hazy as pleasure began to build. Kurusu's praising words and deliciously deep voice weren't exactly helping his haziness either. 

"Fuck," he panted, "It's not enough, I wish you were touching me."

He heard Kurusu's breath hitch at that. The thief certainly hadn't been expecting that, and Goro hadn't meant to say it. There was no taking it back now though, and at this point he was too horny to really care that he had just admitted such a thing.

"Do you have any toys?" Kurusu murmured, voice a bit rougher than before.

"N-no," Goro breathed, "I don't usually..do this…" 

"Damn, no wonder you're so high strung," Kurusu muttered, "alright, in that case…" another slight shift was heard, "close your eyes, and do exactly what I tell you, got it?"

Goro nodded, then, realizing Kurusu couldn't see him, managed a small, "yeah. 'kay."

"So quick to comply, such a good boy."

Goro whimpered softly, and Kurusu continued, "alright, eyes closed. Now, imagine I'm the one stroking you. Nice and gentle at first, then I rub my thumb over your slit, drinking in your amazing expression the whole time."

Goro breathed shakily, slowing his motions to match Akira's description. He shuddered as he slid a thumb over his head, feeling the little jolt all the way through his body. "Fuck...yes," he breathed.

"I'd kiss your neck, maybe suck on your pretty throat. I want to leave a mark where everyone can see. You'd have to go to interviews like that, let the whole region see that I claimed you. Then I would slide two of my fingers in your mouth, I want you to get them nice and wet for me," Kurusu purred all of this, his own voice sounding a bit breathless as he went on.

Goro shuddered in delight at the thought of being marked in such a way. He lifted the hand not wrapped around his dick up to his lips, pressing two fingers into his mouth with a little moan. He heard Kurusu exhale heavily against the phone. Already beyond the point of shame, Akechi tipped his face closer to the receiver, pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth with soft, wet noises and gentle whines.

"Holy fuck," Kurusu breathed, "alright, alright detective, that's real good. Next, I'd take and grab your deliciously plump ass, rub it, maybe give it a light smack if you're into that. Then I'd push my fingers into you, nice and slow, and stretch you out.

Goro pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet 'pop'. "Would you judge me...if I said I  _ was _ into it?" Goro panted. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping one hand under his legs and giving his ass a firm smack with the other. He hissed through his teeth, "I'm also...quite flexible. My feet are nearly over my head."

Kurusu groaned into the receiver, "fuck… I would be in heaven if I got a night with you. Stretch yourself for me, and please oh  _ please _ be noisy about it."

Goro pressed two fingers against his entrance, breathing in soft little whines as he slowly pressed in. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as he slowly worked his fingers inside, sliding and stretching, it started feeling  _ really  _ good. 

He let his legs drop back onto the bed as he continued fingering himself, his free hand moving back to his painfully hard length. He was stretched out flat on his back, one hand working himself open while the other stroked and twisted. The motions were sending waves of pleasure through him, making his nerves crackle with electricity. He pressed his head back against his pillow, moaning unabashedly.

"Fuuck it feels so goood," he groaned, "god... why don't I do this... all the time?"

"I wish you would," Kurusu murmured hoarsely, "you sound so good, I bet you look amazing too. Fuck I'm close…"

Goro's face burned a deeper red when he realized that Kurusu was getting off on this too. Of course he was, it was such an intimate situation, the fact he hadn't noticed sooner embarrassed him more than anything.

"M-me too...your voice does things to me Kurusu," he panted, "haahh...mm, and the things you say...it's like-ohh-it's like you want to light me ablaze from the inside."

"You know I do," Kurusu replied, barely a whisper against the phone, "While I stretch you open, I'd kiss your soft lips, down your jaw, and slide down to mark up your pretty chest. Smooth, perfect skin, and I'd make color bloom everywhere I could reach."

"Mmm," Goro moaned, "I want...fuck...I want to feel…" He gave a little gasp as he twisted his fingers just right, "I want to feel your tongue on me, my chest, my stomach, my dick."

This time, Kurusu's reply was a low moan. It took him a minute to say anything. "God...once you get worked up, you admit to some very dirty things."

Goro stroked himself faster, his whole face was a deep red as he felt the heat building in his core. "Haahh...yes, yes...I want...Akiraaa!" He threw his head back, a string of moaning curses escaping him as his fingers brushed his prostate.

Kurusu panted into the phone, voice hoarse and dark, "yes,  _ fuck _ , I want you so bad-" there was a slight creak, and Kurusu moaned breathlessly, "So good, perfect, dirty Goro. Come for me, come all over yourself."

Goro arched harshly, stroking himself harder as he felt the pressure in his core overwhelm him. His eyes squeezed shut as he climaxed, pleasure wracking his whole body and flooding his nerves. He threw his head back, crying out so loudly that it was nearly a scream.

As he slowly came down, breaths heavy and harsh, he thought he could hear Kurusu in a similar state. As his senses slowly returned to him, embarrassment began seeping back into his mind. He sat up, breathing still shallow and hands shaky as he used the towel to clean himself up. He almost forgot Kurusu was still on the phone, until the thief spoke up again.

"Well?" He asked, voice coming in soft pants, "how was that for stress relief?"

Goro felt a sudden need to cover himself. This was terribly intimate, he had just had phone sex with his rival. It was shameful, and the things he had said to him, the things he'd admitted-but… his body did feel a little looser. His head wasn't throbbing and he no longer felt like crying from stress.

"...it was...effective," he finally murmured.

He picked the phone up, taking Kurusu off of speaker as he tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear, "you um...do this...a lot?"

"It's cute how embarrassed you are," Kurusu hummed, "And I wouldn't say I've done  _ this  _ exactly… but I do touch my dick pretty often."

"Don't-you're so brazen," Goro huffed, digging around in his dresser for pajama bottoms.

"You were earlier," Kurusu purred, "and you know, I hear that's a pretty good way to relieve stress too, if you were ever interested."

"Wh-what is? Saying things you'll regret after you regain your senses?"

"Fucking," Kurusu hummed, his voice suddenly feeling closer, "and I'd be  _ thrilled  _ to help you with that too, should you be so inclined."

Goro really did hang up on Kurusu then. He pulled on some boxers and climbed into bed, blushing furiously and telling himself that would never happen again.

His phone buzzed.

[Kurusu] 10:49 PM

that wasn't a no ;p

[Kurusu] 10:50 PM

I'm free tomorrow, you know

Goro stared at the texts for a good ten minutes. Kurusu was insufferable. He was so brazen and vulgar and had a complete disregard for any kind of social decorum…

[Akechi] 11:10 PM

I'll be at LeBlanc tomorrow evening. We'll see what happens.

Goro threw his phone aside, burying himself in the covers. He tried to get to sleep, telling himself he wouldn't do anything with Kurusu tomorrow. But… he wasn't exactly the best at lying to himself. This had felt so amazing, and if Kurusu could make him feel even more amazing in person… he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Look sometimes there's just not enough incredibly specific content, so you have to create your own. You know? I hope you all enjoyed ~
> 
> You can follow my NSFW twitter @PenDragonSpicy for notifications anytime I post a new explicit fic!


End file.
